


Tiny Red Shoes

by HummingValkyrie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Recall, F/M, Fluff, mccree is a huge cinnamon roll, mercy is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 12:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummingValkyrie/pseuds/HummingValkyrie
Summary: Angela and Jesse are gonna have a baby, but April Fools is getting closer and Mercy wants to trick McCree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @meilingziegler on tumblr~

They were sitting together in a dimly lit room. Just cuddling, enjoying each other’s presence and warmth after another long day of fighting. Suddenly, Angela grabbed Jesse’s hand and guided it towards her stomach.

“Honey, I’m pregnant.”

She smiled softly as he opened his mouth in shock. His mind instantly turned into a mess, the feelings of joy, fear and wonder flowing through his head. He chuckled softly and started crying. Before Mercy could ask him what’s wrong he quickly gave her a small chaste kiss.

“So… do you want a boy or a girl?”

The next day Jesse couldn’t keep his mouth closed. Soon, everyone knew about the baby, mostly because Tracer was way too excited, she was running across the whole base spreading the news. There wasn’t a single person who wouldn’t ask about the date of birth, name or gender of their child. Angela laughed and smiled at every compliment, but she knew she had to tell someone that it is her big April Fools joke and that person was Pharah. Mercy sent Jesse to do some shopping, pretending to have a lot of work and secretly invited Fareeha to her room. The young Amari was always like her little sister, someone she could tell anything without worrying about the information leaking. She was reading a book when she heard someone knocking on the door. She got up and greeted the woman standing in the doorway.

“Hello Pharah, please have a sit. Would you like something to drink?”

“Just a glass of water, thank you.”

Angela quickly came back with the drink. They sat there without exchanging a single for a while until Fareeha broke the silence.

“So, I heard the news. I knew you would have a child eventuallly, but not so soon.”

“Ah, yes. About that.”

Mercy sighed and stood up. She walked towards the drawer and pulled out tiny red shoes from her drawer.

“I bought these a while ago. But I must hide them for now, could you do that for me?”

“Of course, but why?”

“What day is it today?”

“25th March”

“And next week?”

“1st April”

Pharah snickered and put down her glass, standing up.

“So you’re not really-“

“I am, I just thought that I’ll fool him that I’m not.”

“Why go through all this trouble, I mean, can’t you just be honest with him? You bought these already.”

“He teases me all the time, I just want to give him a lesson he will remember. Just please, don’t tell anyone, I want to keep this up for a while.”

“Alright, you can count on me.”

She took the shoes and proceeded to exit.

“When do you want them back?”

“I’ll take them next Friday”

“Alright, see you.”

She closed the door and came back to her book.

The next week was a lot of trouble, no one wanted the doctor to fight, but luckily everyone knows she is stubborn, so eventually they gave up and she could go on a mission. Even if she was trying to fool them, there were still people who needed her help, plus, she would have to take back the whole façade later, and that would make it a lot easier.

Soon, 1st April came. Angela woke up and found that Jesse is not there, she got up and made herself some tea. She sat near the window and drank the hot liquid. Soon, McCree came back with bags filled with toys and clothes for babies. He was so excited and when Mercy looked at him, she couldn’t lie to him, she couldn’t say that she’s not pregnant seeing him so happy.

She walked to the drawer and pulled out the little boots, showing them to Jesse.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr:http://valkyrieshaionline.tumblr.com/


End file.
